Y entonces nació el amor
by Chibi-Esther
Summary: Una misión fracasada... y Sasoridanna, que siempre le estaba insultando, había salido en su defensa. Bien se suele decir, que del odio al amor hay un paso...
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fic, de la pareja SasoDei. Espero que os guste y no seais muy malos conmigo._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Excusas**

"¡Maldición!" Se repetía una y otra vez. La misión había vuelto a ser un fracaso. Todo por culpa de aquel artista de pacotilla que todo lo tenía que hacer explotar. El Líder iba a enfadarse mucho cuando se enterara...

El joven estaba doblando una esquina cuando la causa de su enojo apareció por el otro lado corriendo.

¡PAF!

-¡Sasori-danna! El Líder nos esta buscando, hum. Creo que esta enfadado, hum.

- No me extrañaría nada...Pero, esta vez, serás tú quien le dé las malas noticias, Deidara - contestó el marionetista bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿¡Yo¡Pe-pero, Sasori-danna..., hum! Yo nunca...

- Pues ya es hora de que aprendas¿no, Deidara? - Sasori siguió su camino esperando que su compañero hiciera lo mismo. Al cabo de un minuto llegaron a una sala amplia de aspecto siniestro, donde la vaga figura holográfica del Líder los esperaba.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el holograma cruzándose de brazos -. Espero vuestro informe de la misión.

Sasori se hizo a un lado dejando todo el protagonismo al joven rubio -. Deidara lo explicará todo¿verdad?

- Yo... - el aludido miraba a Sasori en busca de apoyo, pero el marionetista no parecía dispuesto a recatarlo de la q se avecinaba-. Ve-verás, Líder, hum.

El caso es que estábamos en plena misión, buscando al bijuu de tres colas, cuando...

- Cuando Deidara empezó a explotar cosas: una casa en medio del bosque, una roca gigante, un perro...

- ¡Sasori-danna, no sigas, hum! - El rubio miró alarmado a su compañero. Sólo había querido practicar su arte, fue un descuido que el bijuu se escapara.

Aunque quizás lo que había cabreado tanto a Sasori fuera cuando la explosión se le fue de las manos y le dio a él de lleno.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Deidara?

- Yo... bueno...

- Deidara, contéstame.

- Si, hum.

- Eso significa que no habéis traído al bijuu¿cierto?

Deidara notaba la cólera del Líder en su voz. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Ahora entendía por qué a Sasori-danna no le gustaba hablar con el Líder cuando la misión fracasaba. Se notaba que el Líder, a pesar de poseer una pacienta que a veces le resultaba infinita, también se podía enfadar, y prometía ser terrible si eso llegaba a suceder.

- No -. Respondió el rubio con voz ahogada -, pero si...

- Silencio. No quiero excusas. Podéis marcharos, pero esto no quedará sin un castigo. ¿Acaso no sabéis lo importante que es atrapar a todos los jinchurikis que posean un bijuu en su interior?

- Claro que sí, Líder, hum.

- Entonces¿cómo es posible que no tenga aquí delante al monstruo que os mandé buscar? - La voz del Líder se elevaba por momentos.

Deidara se daba perfecta cuenta de que el Líder empezaba a perder la paciencia. La búsqueda de los jinchurikis era lenta y fatigosa, y no se podía perder el tiempo con tonterías.

- Líder -. Era la voz de Sasori -. Entiendo que Deidara cometiese un descuido, pero de todas maneras el jinchuriki se nos estaba escapando.

- ¿Tan impresionante es ese bijuu?

- Sólo un viejo ninja astuto.

- Pase por esta vez, pero la próxima ya no seré tan indulgente. Marchaos.

Dicho esto, los compañeros abandonaron la sala.

Deidara no lo podía creer. Sasori-danna, que siempre le estaba insultando, había salido en su defensa. Sasori tampoco se lo creía. Su boca se había abierto sola y había dejado escapar esas palabras. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo cierto es que cuando vio al Líder a punto de estallar y pagar su furia con Deidara, sintió una punzada en el pecho y actuó sin pensar. Eso no era propio de él.

Sasori iba pensando en lo acontecido hace unos minutos cuando sintió un lametón en la cara.

- ¡Técnica del beso de vaca!- Sasori reconocería esa voz y esa insufrible sonrisa allá donde fuera. Sin poder contener su rabia pegó a Deidara con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, lanzándolo al otro lado de la sala.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso¡Yo solo quería agradecerte que me hayas ayudado en la sala con el Líder, hum! - Deidara estaba indignado. Sólo quería congraciarse

con Sasori-danna, objeto de su mayor admiración, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le golpeara sin recibir nada a cambio.

- No me gustan tus agradecimientos, son asquerosos.

Dicho esto, se enzarzaron en una ardua pelea, donde no se distinguían los puños de uno o de otro, solo importaba golpear al otro.

En un de estos golpes Deidara trastabilló y los dos cayeron aparatosamente al suelo, Deidara encima de Sasori. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo se detuvo, no existía nada aparte de ellos dos, aparte de ese momento.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo n.n espero que os haya gustado y que tengais ganas de leer el siguiente!! Dejad reviews por favor!! Que es mi primer fic!! n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Emociones contradictorias

Todo había desaparecido a su alrededor. Solo existía la mirada del otro, ardiente, suplicante. Sus caras estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Tan cerca, que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

A pesar de sus magulladuras por la anterior pelea, Sasori no veía nada más bello que el rostro de Deidara, al igual que este no encontraba algo más hermoso que la persona que tenía debajo suyo. Sus corazones latían fuertemente, sus caras estaban cada vez más cerca, sus labios casi se rozaban. No podían moverse, pero tampoco querían hacerlo. Sólo un milímetro mas y...

- ¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Sólo es dinero! ¡A Jashin-sama no le importa el dinero! ¡Eres un pagano!

- ¡Y tú un fanático religioso!

Ya está, el momento había pasado, el hechizo que los envolvía se había roto. Conscientes de su posición, se separaron rápidamente, completamente ruborizados. No entendían lo que había pasado, ni recordaban como habían llegado a eso. Sólo importaba lo que habían sentido ambos. Bastó el poco tiempo que habían compartido para que ambos se percatasen de ello. Ninguno quería hablar de eso, y ninguno podía dejar de pensar el lo que acababa de suceder.

Sasori estaba perplejo. ¿Qué había sucedido? Estaban peleándose y entonces... ¿y entonces que? Jamás se había sentido de esa manera: seguro, hipnotizado, y... ¿bien? ¿A gusto? ¿Cautivado? Nunca se había llevado bien con Deidara: sus explosiones, su manera de hacer las cosas, su ruidoso comportamiento... ¿entonces por qué se sintió así con él?

A Deidara, en cambio, esas sensaciones, eso que había sentido hace unos segundos, no le resultaba tan extraño. Sabía que admiraba a Sasori-danna, mas allá de cualquier admiración razonable, pero esto... sólo podía decir que se había sentido bien, que le había gustado, si no hubiese sido por culpa de esos dos quién sabe lo que habría llegado a suceder.

¡BLAM!

Las causas de la interrupción entraron como un rayo en la sala, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡La próxima vez que vayas en una misión de cazarrecompensas recuérdame que me aleje de ti lo máximo posible!

- ¡Descuida! ¡Lo haré encantado! ¡Basura fanática!

Su diatriba se vio interrumpida al percatarse de la presencia de Sasori y Deidara, ambos ruborizados, sentados en el suelo, muy separados el uno del otro.

- No quiero ni saber lo que hemos interrumpido - Dijo Kakuzu desviando la vista.

- ¡¡N-no es lo que parece!! - Aseguró Sasori tan rojo como su cabello.

- ¡No, hum! sólo estábamos peleando.

- Pues para estar peleando lo decís con mucho énfasis - comentó Hidan sin poder evitar la risa.

- Cállate, sectario.

- ¡Maldito hereje! ¡No calumnies el nombre de Jashin-sama!

- ¡Tu estúpido Dios me importa una mierda!

- ¡Bastardo...!

Mientras Hidan y Kakuzu discutían, los dos jóvenes aprovecharon para huir de allí.

De camino a sus respectivos cuartos, ambos buscaban algo que decir. El incómodo silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado. Tanto el uno como el otro cavilaba sobre lo que sucedió antes. Sasori nunca había soportado al explosivo de su compañero, le parecía ruidoso y demasiado impulsivo. Por contra, Deidara admiraba por encima de todo a su maestro, tan tranquilo e impasible, pero no creía que su admiración llegase hasta ese punto. ¿Cómo entonces pudieron sentirse de esa manera? ¿Tan... cercanos?

- Lo de antes... no ha sido nada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... que no volverá a pasar, ¿entendido, Deidara? - Dijo Sasori ruborizado hasta las orejas. No quería ningún malentendido en lo respectivo a la pelea.

- S-si, hum.

Ya cada uno en su habitación, Sasori no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella escena. En un vano intento de aclarar sus ideas, recordó todas las veces que había tenido que soportar el carácter explosivo de su compañero. Repasó cada una de las veces que su "arte" les metió en problemas. No recordaba que ninguna vez hubiera sentido algo que no fuera desprecio e impaciencia hacia Deidara. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse así con él?

Los pensamientos del joven rubio seguían por esos derroteros. Era cierto que sentía aprecio por su maestro, que ansiaba su reconocimiento; por eso quizá les había metido en más de un problema del que Sasori tuvo que sacarles. Sin embargo... aquello que sintió antes tenía que ir por fuerza más allá del simple aprecio o la simple admiración.

No era posible que ninguno de los dos sintiese algo parecido al amor... ¿o sí?


	3. Chapter 3

_Weeno al fin subo el tercer capi , que lo suyo costó. Ya se que algunos os quejais de q mis capitulos son uy cortos pero... NO OS PREOCUPEIS!!! el cuarto amenaza con ser mas largo xDD _

_X cierto, empezaré a contestar algunos reviews al final del todo, ya que me acen muxa ilu y si no me siento mal x el tiempo q os ago perder leyendo esto._

_Ale, se q soy una pesada, xo espero q lo disfruteis xDD_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Agradecimientos**

Al día siguiente Sasori estaba mucho más calmado. A pesar de los sucesos del día anterior había conseguido dormir lo suficiente como para sobrellevar el soleado día. Sin embargo, su mente seguía llena de pensamientos nada agradables. No había podido dejar de pensar en cada segundo que pasó desde que conoció a su caprichoso compañero, lo que le hacía sentirse más confuso todavía. Desde el primer día ya tuvo que sacarle las castañas del fuego a ese indeseable; sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar que se metiera en problemas, por muy merecido que lo tuviese.

Entró en su taller lleno de marionetas a medio hacer. Cogió su última creación, la que sería la marioneta perfecta, y se puso a trabajar en ella. Normalmente su trabajo le distraía y alejaba los pensamientos nefastos de su cabeza; pero en esta ocasión no sirvió de mucho, su compañero seguía en sus pensamientos...

- Danna...

Genial, ahora también oía su voz en su cabeza. ¿Es que no iba a dejar de acosarle nunca? Al parecer estaba destinado a que Deidara lo persiguiera como un fantasma en pena.

- ¡Danna¿me estas escuchando?!

Sasori levantó la cabeza de golpe, como si se hubiera despertado de un mal sueño. No eran imaginaciones suyas, El rubio estaba allí de verdad, al parecer diciéndole algo importante. La cara del marionetista pasó de una expresión de incredulidad a una de completa furia. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese niño explosivo del demonio a entrar en SU taller?!

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Deidara? - Dijo arrastrando las palabras - ¿No te he dicho un millón de veces que no puedes entrar en MI taller?

Deidara se echó para atrás al escuchar el tono de su maestro. Estaba definitivamente enfadado. El joven artista sólo quiso traerle algo de comida al ver que no acudía a desayunar como de costumbre. Si algo sabía Deidara de Sasori, era que nunca se perdía un desayuno; a no ser que estuviese demasiado enfadado como para aguantar a los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

- Y-yo solo qu-quería traerte algo d-de comida, h-hum...

Deidara estaba blanco como la cera. Sasori se dio cuenta de eso enseguida. También se dio cuenta de que siempre era el único que se preocupaba de que no le faltara de nada. El pelirrojo relajó su expresión y dijo más calmado:

- Está bien, Deidara. Puedes marcharte.

Sasori cogió el plato que llevaba el joven rubio, y se dio la vuelta. Deidara sabía que debía marcharse. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. La verdad es que el artista solo quería que su maestro le agradeciese su preocupación por él. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta de que Sasori se daba muy despacio la vuelta, donde se quedó mirando la espalda del rubio, indeciso.

Cuando Deidara alcanzó la puerta, escuchó un susurro de su maestro:

- Gracias...

Completamente anonadado, se dio la vuelta; pero Sasori le volvía a dar la espalda, atacando su plato con demasiadas ganas. Pero Deidara sabía que había escuchado bien. Con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, salió del taller sintiéndose eufórico. Por fin su maestro le había dicho esa palabra que tanto deseaba oír. Pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Toda su felicidad desapareció al instante, como el agua evaporada. Es cierto que deseaba su agradecimiento, pero eso quedaba relegado a un segundo plano por una necesidad más grande.

Sasori sufría un vacío parecido. Sentía la necesidad de agradecerle a Deidara muchas cosas, pero también un anhelo difícil de describir. Ambos se daban cuenta de que necesitaban al otro mucho más de lo que creían capaces. Sus corazones dolían cuando pensaban el el otro, tanto como un dolor físico, que les quemaba por dentro.

El marionetista miró su plato ya vacío con disgusto, ahora le dolía el estómago. Nunca comía tan rápido, pero no quería dar oportunidad a que Deidara dijese una sola palabra. Se sentía confundido. Estaba seguro de que Deidara seguía irritándole, sin embargo parecía que últimamente le costaba recordarlo.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Llamaban a la puerta. Sasori se dispuso a abrir, pero cuando acercaba la mano al pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió con fuerza. Una figura con la túnica de la organización entró como una exhalación, llevándose por delante al marionetista.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, maldito pez con patas? - Preguntó Sasori frotándose la nariz magullada.

- ¡Deberías venir conmigo, Sasori! Itachi está otra vez ridiculizando a tu compañero ¡Esta vez le dejará clavado en el suelo, ya lo veras!

Sasori salió disparado, pero se detuvo de repente. El idiota de Kisame no le había dicho dónde se encontraban Itachi y Deidara. Se giro para preguntárselo al hombre pez, pero no hizo falta que dijera una sola palabra, pues Kisame no paraba de hablar sobre ello:

- ¡...en la estatua¡Itachi dejará...¡Oye¿donde vas¡OYE!

Al oír esto, Sasori ya no lo escuchaba. Había dejado de oírlo en cuanto supo donde se encontraban. Algo en el interior del marionetista hervía a fuego lento. Solo pensaba en llegar al lado de Deidara.

Empezaba a oír voces provenientes de la sala, por lo que aceleró el paso hasta convertirlo en una carrera. Al llegar al lado de la estatua lo que vio lo dejo de piedra. Itachi tenía cogido de la túnica a Deidara, murmurando cosas al oído del rubio, mientras éste intentaba soltarse de su tenaza con cara de pocos amigos. A simple vista parecía una escena entre amantes, y eso es lo que pensó Sasori al verles. Tenso de rabia, se acerco a Itachi, tiró de él hasta que soltó a su compañero y dijo con una voz glacial:

- Si vuelves a tocar a Deidara, te romperé los brazos, Itachi.

* * *

_y aora procederé a contestar reviews, espero no saltarme a nadie u_

_**Azurea:** Me alegro de q te guste, la verdad esq Hidan y los demas van a molestar bastante a lo largo de este fic, xo no creo q eso impida que los protas acaben declarandose... o no... xDD_

_**HaganRenPotter:** Gracias x el review . no te preocupes, intentaré que los capis lleguen antes, asi q podras leerlos pronto._

_**susi:** Intentaré subir todo lo rapido q pueda xDD Tambien son mi pareja favorita, xo creo q los are sufrir un pokito... Diozz q mala soy xDD_

_**Belu-Saku:** Bueno, aki tienes la continuacion xDD me alegro de q te guste lo q ago w_

_**zhen:** Waaaa!!! q review mas largo w la verdad esq mis capis son tan cortos xq kiero dejar (o intentarlo al menos) con el gustillo en la boca xDD xo el cuarto prometo q sera mas largo, aunke no se si lo suficiente xDD La verdad esq lo as clavado con la descripcion q as exo de los personajes xDD y de paso añadir q me as dado una par de ideas q x aora... permaneceran en secreto... MUAJAJAJA!!! xDD_

_**black necko:** De verdad te parece sexy? Yayyy!!! q emocion! la verdad es q los akatsuki molestaran bastante a lo largo de la istoria xDD_

_Y esto es todo x oy, q mis padres me van a meter un castigo impresionante si no me piro ya. Ja ne!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, al final el cuarto capi no me kedo tn largo cmo me hubiese gustado... xo he contado las palabras y hay mas!! bueno, vale, no las he contado, lo ha hecho el word ... u.u nunca pense q seria tn dificil ..._T-T

_Respecto al tiempo q tardo en subir los capis... no puedo remediarlo, soy una kateada y tngo tiempo limitado xa escribir el fic... ù.u_

_Y con esto creo q va todo ..._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Celos**.

Toda la cueva se quedó en silencio. La voz de Sasori resonó como un látigo al pronunciar esas palabras. Itachi yacía en el suelo, estupefacto por la reacción del pelirrojo. Nunca habían visto al siempre frío e impasible Sasori perder los estribos como ahora, pero lo cierto es que resultaba aterrador. Los demás retrocedieron instintivamente. El marionetista destilaba odio por los cuatro costados hacia el Uchiha.

En cuanto los vio juntos, Sasori fue víctima de una rabia incontrolable. No pudo soportar ver tan cerca a los dos miembros de Akatsuki. Cuando Kisame le dijo que Deidara era víctima de las burlas de Itachi otra vez, sintió una opresión en el pecho que le impulsó a acudir a la sala de la estatua. No pudo soportar la idea de ver a Deidara en manos de itachi, sufriendo sus burlas; pero ahora que tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada para pensar con claridad, se dio cuenta de sus actos irreflexivos, de como le miraban los demás y, lo peor de todo, de que no sabía como iba a explicar todo eso sin que sus compañeros lo malinterpretaran.

Así que puso su cabeza a trabajar frenéticamente buscando una mentira lo bastante convincente para que nadie sospechara de sus repentinas ganas por defender al rubio. Mientras en pocos segundos pasaba todo esto por la cabeza del marionetista, Deidara miraba con estupor a su maestro. A pesar de que su ira no iba dirigida a él, se sentía como un niño pequeño al que le regañan por su mal comportamiento. Su maestro era capaz de dejar helado a uno con una simple palabra ácida, pero cuando se enfadaba... el rubio pensó que sería capaz de destruir ciudades con una sola mirada.

Sasori dirigió a su vez una mirada disimulada a su pupilo. Deidara estaba realmente asustado. Le dolía que Deidara le mirase como si fuese la persona más terrorífica del mundo, como si... De pronto se le ocurrió la idea al marionetista. A su compañero no le iba a gustar nada, pero era la única mentira capaz de sacarlos de esta sin muchos problemas, dejando intacto su orgullo.

Volviendo a centrar su mirada en Itachi, dijo con su habitual tono impasible:

- Deidara rompió una de MIS marionetas, y debe pagar por ello, por lo que te pido que no te entrometas y lo dejes en paz -. Lo dijo de tal manera que quedara explicado el motivo por el que había soltado esas palabras unos momentos antes.

Se volvió y agarró bruscamente al joven rubio, llevándoselo de allí. Sasori notaba como su compañero temblaba ligeramente bajo su garra. ¿De verdad se lo había creído? Por favor, él mejor que nadie debería saber que sus marionetas estaban intactas; él mejor que nadie debería haberse dado cuenta de que todo era una mentira; él mejor que nadie... ¡Maldición¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Deidara se hubiera tragado el embuste? Un gesto de amargura cruzó por su rostro mientras arrastraba al rubio por los pasillos hasta su taller, para hacer de la charada algo creíble.

- Sa-Sasori-danna... ¿yo...yo de verdad...¿hum?

El marionetista suspiró de manera audible. El joven rubio estaba más asustado de lo que creía ¿acaso era un niño pequeño que se asustaba por cualquier cosa? Dispuesto a malgastar su valioso tiempo para explicarle a su compañero la situación, se giró bruscamente para encararle, quedando a pocos centímetros de él y de su... boca, cortando de raíz el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado Deidara se olvidó completamente de su miedo y su apuro de momentos antes. Nuevamente había vuelto a pasar. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, la respiración de su maestro se hizo insoportablemente presente, nublando por completo la capacidad de raciocinio del rubio. También se hizo presente la cercanía de sus labios finos, levemente severos y entreabiertos, dándole un aspecto de lo más sensual. Todo eso y más hizo mella en la mente de Deidara, nublándole los sentidos, haciendo que esa cercanía le resultara insuficiente. Con la sangre bombeando en sus oídos, comenzó a salvar la pequeñísima distancia que los separaba.

Con un ligero sonrojo, el pelirrojo rozó sus labios con la persona que tenía delante, un beso leve, ligero, vacilante. Su corazón, la única parte de tejido humano que le quedaba, palpitaba a una velocidad que nunca pensó que fuera capaz de alcanzar. Deidara tampoco se atrevía a profundizar el beso, no fuese a ser que su maestro rompiera el contacto de tal manera que después ambos se arrepintieran.

Sin embargo, lo que rompió ese roce no fue otra cosa que un estruendo que sonó en toda la cueva.

Ambos se separaron de golpe, sus caras compitiendo por cual estaba más roja. La explosión volvió a sacudir la habitación, esta vez pareció sonar más cerca. Al parecer Tobi había vuelto a colarse en la guarida de los Akatsuki y Hidan, que no soportaba al pesado chico, volvía a perseguirle.

- ¡Y-yo no he sido, hum!

- Tendría que ser idiota para no darme cuenta, Deidara -. Contestó Sasori en tono cortante para ocultar su nerviosismo por la escena de antes.

- Y-y lo de tus marionetas tampoco he sido yo, Sasori-danna, hum.

- Deidara, por todos los demonios, NADIE ha tocado ni una sola de mis marionetas, todo fue una mentira para sacarte de allí. ¿Es que tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no es capaz de darse cuenta de una cosa así?

El rubio tuvo que tragarse su réplica porque en ese momento la voz de Tobi se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, huyendo obviamente de Hidan, que a su vez era perseguido en la distancia por Kakuzu, pendiente de que ninguno de los dos rompiese nada.

- ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡Tobi en un buen chico¡¡Tobi no ha hecho nada malooooooo!!

- ¡¡Que niño bueno ni que tres cuartos¡¡Saca tu jodido culo de esta cueva o te mataré, te arrancaré brazos y piernas, y después te torturaré hasta que...¡¡Mierda, así no era¡¡JODER KAKUZU!!

- ¿¡Y ahora que tengo que ver yo en esto!?

- ¡Tú calla, muñeco diabólico!

Y entre gritos, el trío se alejó en dirección a la boca de la cueva. Era un espectáculo constante, sin embargo, esos tres conseguían traer un poco de distracción en el aburrido día a día. Desde luego, a Sasori no le molestaba en exceso. Más de una vez se había dedicado a contemplar como corrían y gritaban para aplacar el hastío que se adueñaba de él aquellas veces que no había nada que hacer.

Deidara, en cambio, no pensaba de esa manera. Ni por asomo. Al rubio le irritaba de sobremanera el chiflado de Tobi. Siempre se dedicaba a perseguirle sin dejarlo ni un segundo de tranquilidad. El irritante niño lo había dado más de un dolor de cabeza y, para empeorar las cosas, solía pagar su enfado con su maestro; algo que luego pagaba muy caro.

Sonó una última explosión antes de que la guarida quedara en silencio.

- Márchate de aquí, Deidara. Tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

_Y ahora los reviews!! xD_

_**Belu-Saku:** A mi tb me gusto lo k dijo Sasori xD la verdad esq va a haber varios chokes entre esos dos muajajajaja..._

_**Azurea:** La verdad esq sus celos no van a ser muy sanos... x culpa de ellos la parejita va a aparlo bastante mal... q mala soy_ : ) _Tb pienso darle_ a _Itachi bastante protagonismo, en cuanto a k Dei-kun se kede cn su danna..._

_**Zhen:** Jejeje... tal vez haga un triangulo amoroso entre ellos, aunke aun no lo he decidido... Y Dei-kun va a hacer el meterse en problemas un arte... aunke la mayoria sean x culpa de sasori xD me alegro de veras q te gusten e intentaré q los capis sean cada vez mas largos... si... lo intentare u.u cmo siempre tus reviews su muy laargos y divertidos y no, no creo q me canse de leerlos xD. ¿2 personalidades¿no seras prima de zetsu, verdad? jeje. Respecto a la pagina del cosplay q me mandaste... podrías pasarme otra vez la url? esq no pude verlo T.T sorry .U_

_**Shinigami-nuriko:** De verdad te gusta ? q bien!! yo tb los amo a los dos : ) x eso mi primer fic trata de ellos, si esk yo tb soy de lo k no hay ù.ú_

_**HagaRenPotter:** Si, Sasori dijo gracias, xo no creo q lo diga más a menudo, esq es taaan seco xDD xo seguro q Dei-kun le hace cambiar n.n ya veremos lo k pasa..._

_**Jude-Chan:** La verdad esq si soi mala cn ellos no es xk me guste... aunke si, me gusta ser mala jeje xD, xo esq si no el pobre argumento de mi fic pierde fuerza... aune creo q en el proximo sere un pokito mas amable cn ellos._

_**susi:** Sip, creo k sin kererlo hice a Itachi bastante malo, xo no era mi intencion¡en serio! en cuanto a Sasori... no lo hizo a posta eso de defender a Dei-kun, xo esq el amor no atiende a razones¿verdad? xD en cuanto a lo k kiere hacerle Itachi a Dei-kun... bueno, xa eso abra q esperar un pokito jeje n.n y no creo q el Uchiha acabe cn los brazos rotos, xo... kien sabe? q será, será... _

_**Adakii-Chan:** Yayyyyyyy!!!! te gusta? q bn n.n intentare actualizar lo antes posible xo... no prometo nada T.T ..._

_**Samira-Chan:** Ya u.u me he dado cuenta d q soy bastante inconstante actualizando, xo esq los capis no se suben solos T.T... aunke estaria bn q lo hicieran ¿verdad? xD asi k acepto ideas x el bn del fic ú.ù..._

_Y cn esto van todos los reviews n.n _

_Espero q el 5º capi alcanzce vuestras espectativas u.u jamas pense q escribir un fic fuese tan dificil... mira q meterme en este berenjenal...xDD_

_Ja ne!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Weeno, aki el 5º capi n.n Este capitulo es un poko especial, x lo menos xa mi ¬.¬... dado q el prota indiscutible es Deidara!!! Lo cierto esk me parecio q el pobrecillo no tenía casi protagonismo en la historia y me daba un poko de penita u.u_

_En fin, q ya os dejo, solo decir q intentare los capitulos sean mas largos (creo q esto suena rayante ya u.u) y q acepto ideas vuestras, ya k el argumento de esta historia es totalmente diferente al original..._ T.T

* * *

Capítulo 5: Danna, creo que me gustas.

Deidara salió desconcertado del taller del marionetista. Aún no había conseguido librarse de esa sensación de estar flotando. A pesar de las palabras de su maestro, el joven rubio había disfrutado mucho con ese... ¿podía llamarlo beso? Con una sonrisa en sus finos labios entró en su pequeña habitación. El cuarto estaba dividido por una especie de biombo, separando un diminuto espacio del resto. El joven rubio se dirigió hacia esa parte, que consideraba su estudio, y se puso a trabajar en su arte.

Pronto su cabeza volvió hacia el taller de marionetas, con su Danna como protagonista. Sus manos se movían solas por la figurilla de arcilla, mientras sus pensamientos repasaban la escena una y otra vez, disfrutando de las sensaciones que Sasori-danna le había hecho sentir. No podía negarlo por más tiempo, Danna le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. ¡Buff! Ahora que lo había admitido para sí mismo, sentía como si se hubiese libreado de un gran peso... pero aún le faltaba algo por resolver¿como se lo haría saber a Sasori-Danna¿Sentiría él lo mismo¿Y... y si le rechazaba¿Y si se reía de él? O peor¿Y si le molestaba tanto que no volvía a dirigirle la palabra?

Las dudas comenzaron a asaltar el corazón de Deidara clavándose en él como una espina, asfixiándolo. No quería pensar en nada de ello, no quería pensar en un posible rechazo, pero no tenía ni idea de los sentimientos de Danna por él. Solo tenía una cosa clara, haría lo que fuera por su Danna, cualquier cosa, aunque no recibiera nada a cambio, aunque solo quedasen como aprendiz y maestro.

El rubio salió de su habitación, tomada ya su decisión. Lo cierto es que su estómago lo llamaba de manera insistente. No se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba tan rápidamente y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era la hora de comer. Metido en sus pensamientos, se encontró a Kakuzu por el pasillo, maldiciendo por lo bajo, imitando la verborrea de su compañero en las misiones.

- Vaya, Kakuzu, no sabía que ahora hablases como un religioso que yo me sé, hum - dijo Deidara con una sonrisa burlona que ocultaba a la perfección los conflictos interiores de los que se sentía victima.

- Vete a la mierda, niñato estúpido. Ponte a perseguir al cabronazo fanático y al niño con una máscara idiota, y luego me dices si te dan ganas de joder o no -. El aludido estaba tan cansado que no tenía energías ni para gritar, como solía hacía con todo el mundo.

- Creo que realmente te ves mal. Deberías descansar, Kakuzu, o no tendrás fuerzas para vengarte después, hum - terminó el más joven con una risita.

- ¡Como no te calles, jodido cabronazo, te arranco los dientes uno a uno!

- Sí, definitivamente, cada vez te pareces más a Hidan.

Llegados hasta este punto, Deidara tuvo que salir corriendo, evitando el golpe del otro miembro de Akatsuki. Al rubio le divertía sumamente irritar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, sobretodo al susceptible de Kakuzu y al deslenguado de Hidan. De los únicos de los que no se atrevía a burlarse eran el Líder y Sasori-dann...

Deidara se paró de golpe, perdidas las ganas de jugar. Otra vez su maestro se colaba es sus pensamientos. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Sasori-danna estaba siempre presente en ellos. Mirase donde mirase, sentía como si al girarse él estaría allí, como siempre, esperando para reprocharle cualquier cosa. Se preguntó por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era su Danna para él.

Al parecer Kakuzu ya no le seguía, probablemente se hubiese ido a descansar. El rubio siguió su camino hasta una tétrica y destartalada cocina. La verdad es que los Akatsuki no parecían tener sentido del gusto; estaba toda destrozada a falta de una buena limpieza. Pero no iba a ser él quien limpiase toda esa porquería.

Allí también se encontraban Zetsu, Kisame e... Itachi. Este último lo miraba con cara de circunstancias, no se había olvidado de lo sucedido esa mañana, y al parecer quería ajustar cuentas con él. Rígido como una tabla, se acercó a lo que parecía una nevera, listo para prepararse algo de comer. Solo esperaba que su maestro ya hubiera comido.

- ¿Todavía hay gente aquí? - Dijo una voz en tono indiferente.

El rubio reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. ¡Maldición¡Maldición¡Maldición! Todavía más rígido si eso era posible, Deidara se aproximó a la mesa, lo más lejos posible de Itachi, a pesar de no haber mucho donde escoger. Mientras comía, echaba discretas miradas a su Danna, vigilando cada movimiento suyo. No se daba cuenta de que Itachi lo miraba fijamente, con cara especulativa. El Uchiha sospechaba que entre ellos había algo más que simple compañerismo; todo eso lo demostraba el comportamiento del marionetista esta mañana y los actos del rubio en este momento. Normalmente no les hubiese prestado más atención, pero estaba bastante irritado con Sasori por su amenaza, y además en la cueva no había nada que hacer. Tal vez fuera divertido...

Deidara vio como se sentaba su maestro delante suya, aparentemente sin interés en nadie de la sala. El rubio, en cambio, no podía apartar la vista de su rostro. Lentamente, fijó su vista en su cabello, esas suaves hebras rojizas que le caían desordenadas a los lados de la cara y sobre su frente, tapando sus hermosos ojos casi por completo. Esos ojos que le hacían sentirse indefenso, esos ojos castaños que siempre le miraban con una expresión de hastío e impaciencia. El rubio reprimió un escalofrío, no le importaba que su Danna le mirase incluso con odio mientras siguiera mirándolo, regalándole esos ojos que decían saber mucho. Siguiendo con su pequeño examen, llego a la nariz, esa nariz aniñada que le daba un toque de falsa inocencia, que hacía juego con esos pómulos altos, que provocaba reacciones nunca pensadas por Deidara. Al final llegó a sus labios, esos labios ligeramente carnosos y suaves, el joven estaba seguro de que eran suaves y tersos, esperando para ser besados...

Sacudió la cabeza, si continuaba así, podría llegar a hacer algo que luego lamentaría. Finalmente se concentró en su comida, con un ligero sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas, reflejo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué piensas, Dei-kun¿O tal vez debería decir en quien?

Deidara levantó la cabeza, visiblemente alterado. ¿Tanto se había notado su examen¿Y ese horrible mote a qué narices venía¿En qué estaba pensando ahora el Uchiha? Desde luego Deidara no se fiaría de nada que hiciera o dijese el moreno, y mucho menos después de ponerle ese mote estúpido.

- ¿Dei-kun¿Desde cuando le has cogido tanto cariño a Deidara, Itachi? -Por lo que pudo comprobar el nombrado, su maestro no se había dado cuenta de la insinuación del otro. Con un suspiro, el rubio se apresuró a contestar al marionetista:

- Seguro que es otra de sus bromas pesadas para molestarme, hum.

- Claro que no, Dei-kun. Es solo que me he dado cuenta de lo mal que me ha portado contigo, y me gustaría compensarte de alguna manera...

A su lado escucho como alguien se atragantaba, tal vez producido por las palabras del maldito Uchiha.

- I-Itachi-san... desde cuando te inter... ¡Ouch! Itachi-san eso dolió¿sabes? - El hombre-pez no pudo terminar la frase por culpa de la patada que su compañero le propinó.

El rubio miró a Kisame como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto verde. ¿A qué estarían jugando esta vez? El único que no dijo ni hizo nada fue Sasori-danna. Parecía que toda la situación le importaba un comino, aunque, claro, su Danna nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, ni si quiera cuando...

Se escuchó el sonido de una silla al moverse. El marionetista se marchaba de la cocina, al parecer, harto de tanta estupidez. El rubio también quería marcharse... pero por otro motivo. Quería decirle a su Danna que no creyera nada de lo que dijera el idiota del Uchiha. No quería que lo malinterpretara, que pensara que él... ¿Que él qué¿Qué le diría a su Danna? Solo de pensarlo el color de su cara cambió drásticamente a rojo, sus orejas le ardían de vergüenza. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pensarían sus compañeros de su reacción, en especial el desgraciado al que le gustaba tanto amargarle la existencia.

- Deidara-san, creo que Tobi quería colarse en tu habitación, deberías vigilarle.

El aludido miró a Zetsu con cara de pocos amigos. ¿A quién le importaba ese niño estúpido...? De repente la comprensión brilló en los ojos del rubio. El hombre-planta era callado en extremo, pero le había brindado la oportunidad para ir detrás de Sasori. Siguiéndole el juego bufó de manera graciosa y salió disparado de la sala murmurando lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oyeran:

-Ese estúpido, descerebrado e idiota de Tobi... ¿Quién se ha creído que es…?

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que no se lo tragó. El Uchiha miró a Zetsu con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer no era el único que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba entre los compañeros que acababan de salir por la puerta.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Itachi se levantó de la mesa. Al parecer esto se ponía cada vez más interesante…

* * *

_Y aora los reviews!!! xD_

_**Ainariel.14:** Me alegro q te guste n.n tb estas intentando escribir algo?? q wayyyy xD pos cndo lo cuelgues lo leere n.n_

_**Samira-Chan:** Sí, al fin un beso... aunke no en condiciones xDD Sasori no es k fuese malo, esq estaba muerto de verwenza (si en el fndo es un timido) xDD A Tobi no, no le metere en medio, no es un personaje q me guste muxo, la verdad... en cuanto a lo de hacer un trío amoroso... todavia lo estoi pensando xDD en fin, ya veremos como avanza la historia..._

_**HagaRenPotter:** No te preocupes, no es una cosa q piense abandonar, demasiado me esta costando cmo xa acerlo xDD Es normal q dei-kun estuviese asustado, Sasori es terrofico cndo se enfada xDD xo seguro q nuestro rubito consigue cabiarle un pokito... ._

_**Jude-Chan:** Bueno si Sasori y Deidara no fueran interrumpidos la cosa no tendría gracia, no?_ : )_ En cuanto al lemmon... no se todavía q are, me da un pokito de miedo, no vaya a ser q me lo cargue todo; xo lo tendre en cuenta xD_

_**Azurea:** Esq si no lo pasan mal no podran darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, ni ayudarse en las adversidades ni blablabla... xDD es broma, lo k pasa esq me gusta ponerlos en apuros, asi es mas divertido xDD No te preocupes, Hidan y Kakuzu se van a kedar a partir de aora un poko mas... ¿trankilitos? no se no se... xDD Sip, Sasori va a sufrir muuuuuxos celos, yo me encargare de ello n.n e Itachi tb xDD En cuanto al cuento de hadas... eso mejor lo dejo en suspense, k si no lo estropeo todo n.nU_

_**Zhen:** ¿No eres su prima? vaya, y él k ya se abia exo ilusiones... xDD Si, las palabras de Sasori daran k pensar... xo no a las personas correctas xDD Y no t preocupes, Sasori tendrá q espabilar muuuxo si kiere conseguir al pobre y no tan confundido de Dei-kun xDD Y no creo q Sasori sea el unico q necesite ese baño de burbujas... El cosplay ya lo vi xDD lo k me pude reir, esta genial. Y Sasori defendiendo a Dei-kun de Orochi-mierda xDD kien sabe si no hubiese interrumpido el niño bueno el beso, q ubiese podido pasar??? Pos Hidan... va a estar bastante metidillo en el asunto... o en otros parecidos... q sera, sera... Dei es el 2º mas pekeño??? claaro, x eso se comporta cmo un niño xDDD Itachi no cuenta xq es un retorcido xDD No t preocupes, es dificil aburrirse cn tus reviews, son muy entretenidos xDD El lider no hizo nada, xq ni Payne ni Konan (si, conozco ambos nombres, aunke desde ace pokito xDD) se encuentran alli. En la sala solo estan Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi y Deidara(Hidan estaba rezando en ese momento, x eso es el q pilla a tobi xDD) Yayyy owo estaría genial q me pasases imagenes . si kieres puedes agragarme a mi msn, k esta en el perfil (si lo sabias ignoralo xDD) No te preocupes x lo de abladora compulsiva, el ablar entretiene... o eso me an dixo xDD_

_**Belu-Saku:** Esq Sasori puede ser muy convincente cndo kiere xDD En cuanto al triangulo amoroso, oh, si, lo va a aber... ya veras_ ; )_ Y no te preocupes xq sea largo el review... me encantan los reviews laargos xDD_

_**Tami-sama:** K bn q te guste n///n no te preocupes, el beso de verdad, no ese roce, llegara pronto... espero xDD y en cuanto a k los akatsuki lo vean... tal vez, tal vez¿kien sabe lo k pasara cn todo este lío? bueno, es cierto yo xDD _

_**susi:** No creo q el amor lo enlokezca... xq ya lo esta xDD y si, el pobre Dei-kun es muy credulo en lo k se refierea su danna ._

_Weeno, y cn eso va tod x hoy xDD este capi tb es mas largo q el anterior... pokito a poko van creciendo xDDD espero q os aya gustado este capi ._

_Ja ne!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos! Lo siento, lo siento lo siento!! Ya se que he tardado mas de 6 meses en actualizar T-T xo x unas cosas y otras no pude subir el capitulo antes._

_Solo puedo decirlo muxo q lo siento.. ú.ù y q intentaré k no vuelva a pasar.. _

**Capítulo 6: Juego peligroso.**

Sasori echaba chisas por los ojos. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien como en ese momento. Maldito, maldito Uchiha. Si no hubiese salido en ese momento de la destartalada cocina, tal vez ahora tendría que limpiar el baño de sangre que se dibujaba en su mente. Con furia se dirigió hacia su taller, mientras lúgubres pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

Temblando de furia, el marionetista se detuvo, apoyado en la pared. Tenía que alejarse de allí, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Sentía como el pecho le oprimía, aplastándole, dejándole sin aliento. Nunca, nunca admitiría que las palabras de Itachi le habían escocido. No quería pensar que entre el moreno y el rubio había algo. Se negaba a creer que Deidara sentía el más mínimo aprecio por el Uchiha. Esos pensamientos le dolían, hasta el punto de que su máscara de indiferencia se rompió en mil pedazos, revelando la desazón que sentía dentro de sí, incapaz de detener una lágrima que bajó por su mejilla, dejando un rastro de sal. No podía permitir que nadie le viera así, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse, aún a sabiendas de que él podría encontrarle en una situación tan vergonzosa. No, no dejaría que él le viera así…

Deidara encontró a su maestro apoyado en la pared, con los puños cerrados y sus funestos pensamientos, haciéndole incapaz de notar la presencia del rubio. Tal vez no se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había detenido, tal era su furia. Con un suspiro, el rubio empezó a acercarse a su Danna, dispuesto a soportar su furia. Sabía de sobra que a veces Sasori-danna perdía los estribos, y lo mejor era esperar a que se liberase de toda esa cólera. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza cuál podría ser el motivo de su ira. Tal vez se enterara en breves.

Lo último que esperó encontrarse era a su maestro con lágrimas en los ojos. Anonadado, lo único que Deidara fue capaz de hacer fue abrazar a su maestro con fuerza, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes. A pesar del visible sufrimiento del marionetista, el joven rubio no pudo evitar deleitarse al notar los delgados brazos de Sasori-danna rodeándole la cintura inconscientemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El pelirrojo ya no lloraba en silencio. Era algo realmente vergonzoso, pero no era capaz de detener el torrente de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, empapando la túnica de su aprendiz. Era un dolor que salía de muy adentro, de una parte de la que creía haberse desecho hace mucho tiempo.

- Odio… llorar – dijo el marionetista entre sonoros sollozos -. Es… muy… vergonzoso… patético…

Deidara se enterneció al escuchar a su maestro. No le preguntaría por qué estaba llorando, cuando su Danna estuviese preparado se lo diría él mismo. Sin embargo, no le soltaría todavía. Perversamente, el joven rubio disfrutaba con aquel cuerpo menudo entre sus brazos, aferrándolo con fuerza, como un niño, desesperado por impedir que se aleje de él.

Pero no estaba del todo desencaminado. Sasori había dejado ya de llorar, pero como tenía la cabeza escondida en el pecho de su compañero, éste no podía verlo. Lo cierto es que no quería soltar al rubio, no quería separarse de él. Si sólo pudiese quedarse así un rato más…

- Deidara-sempai, ¿qué es ese bulto que llevas?

Los dos compañeros, sobresaltados, se separaron con fuerza, ambos preparados para asesinar al motivo de su interrupción.

Tobi no entendía por qué de repente Deidara-sempai y Sasori-sempai lo miraban como mirarían a un enemigo, o así creía él que mirarían al enemigo. Lo que sí entendió fue que ambos estaban completamente rojos, y así se lo dijo.

Sin embargo, apenas lo soltó Deidara salió corriendo, dispuesto a matarle, dejando al pelirrojo solo en el pasillo. Con una sonrisa, el marionetista comenzó a caminar, en dirección a su taller, con un torbellino de emociones en su interior. Ciertamente le resultaba bochornoso que el rubio le hubiese visto en un estado tan lamentable. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Ahora no lamentaba para nada que su compañero de misiones le hubiese abrazado. En ese momento se sintió tan cálido…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió bruscamente al entrar a su taller y ver allí al culpable de que hubiese tenido que abandonar la maldita cocina. Uchiha Itachi.

- Has tardado mucho en llegar, ¿qué ha ocupado de esta manera tu tiempo? – preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja.

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Itachi. Sal de mi taller. Ahora.

Ese tono de voz normalmente hubiese amedrentado a cualquiera. No así al Uchiha. Era cierto que estaba jugando con fuego, pero Itachi estaba seguro de tener la sartén por el mango. Sin embargo, tendría que andar con pies de plomo en lo referente al marionetista. Con Deidara no sería difícil, pero a Sasori no sería fácil engañarle.

Sasori había perdido todo su buen humor. El moreno siempre tenía que estar metiendo las narices en todo lo que le rodeaba. Le molestaba de sobremanera esa actitud impasible que tenía con todo el mundo (N/A: no creo q tu precisamnte tngas el drcho de pnsar esas csas Sasori… ¬¬). Visiblemente irritado, el marionetista cerró la puerta tras de sí y miro con cara de pocos amigos al Uchiha:

- Esta bien, tú ganas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y dilo rápido, no me gusta esperar.

Con una mirada divertida y un amago de sonrisa, Itachi se separó de la pared en la que se apoyaba y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, con un paso desesperantemente lento.

- Eres demasiado impaciente, Sasori. No te vendría mal practicar un poco la paciencia, ¿sabes? Da muy buenos resultados. Deberías probar, en serio.

- Al grano, Itachi. Mi paciencia no es gran cosa, como te has encargado de señalar.

Si el moreno fuese una persona mínimamente expresiva, lo más probable es que hubiese soltado un bufido ante tanta idiotez. Sin embargo lo que hizo fue acercarse peligrosamente al marionetista, provocando que este se sintiese incómodo. Con una voz falsamente melosa, le dijo a Sasori:

- Está bien. Como buenos amigos que somos, te diré una cosa, marioneta zarrapastrosa, y es que si no te das prisa, él será mío, de una manera o de otra. También debo advertirte que no tienes ninguna posibilidad ante mí, muñequito de madera. Yo que tú lo dejaba estar y me retiraba, por que esto se ha convertido en una competición, donde los jugadores somos tú y yo, y el premio gordo es ese cara de nena que tanto adoras.

Con una mirada desafiante y maliciosa, el Uchiha se separó del pelirrojo con intención de marcharse, pero un golpe desde su derecha le hizo cambiar de opinión. Cuando se giró por completo, lo que vio fue a un Sasori completamente furioso y fuera de sí. Itachi estaba seguro de que querría matarle en ese mismo instante, y no podía culparle de ello. Se lo merecía. Pero al menos había logrado su objetivo: despertar los celos del marionetista. Hábilmente, el moreno se esfumó de la habitación antes de que un nuevo golpe le acertase en pleno estómago. Aunque no antes de oír las palabras que le dirigió el otro ninja:

- Si te acercas a él, cretino con aires de grandeza, haré algo más que arrancarte los brazos.

Ciertamente satisfecho consigo mismo, Itachi paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la maltrecha guarida, cuando sintió una figura aparecer a sus espaldas. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, decidió concederle a su antagonista unos minutos de su valioso tiempo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Zetsu? ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

- Deja tus bromas Itachi. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

El Uchiha sabía muy bien a qué se refería el hombre planta con esas acusaciones, pero si creía que le revelaría algo de su plan, estaba muy equivocado.

- No se de qué me hablas, Zetsu. ¿Qué pretendo con qué?

- No te hagas el idiota, Itachi. Sabes muy bien de qué hablo. Solo quiero saber por qué te inmiscuyes en la vida de los demás. ¿Acaso te aporta gran satisfacción ver el sufrimiento de los demás?

Itachi, además de molesto por su intromisión, estaba sorprendido, aunque no permitió que el hombre-planta lo notase. Era con diferencia el discurso más largo que había dado Zetsu en toda su vida por propia voluntad. Pero lejos de amedrentarse, el moreno le dijo con un deje de enfado en la voz:

- Pues mira, sí, me reporta gran placer contemplar cómo los demás sufren a mi costa. Pero bromas aparte, Zetsu, no tienes ningún derecho a decir lo que debo o no debo hacer. Así que, si no quieres acabar mal, no te metas.

El Uchiha no podía haberlo dejado más claro. Mientras contemplaba como el moreno se alejaba, el hombre-planta dijo, más para sí que para él:

- No me gusta tu juego, Itachi, y no pienso permitir que destruyas a los demás a tu antojo, sólo porque te aburras. Tienes que aprender a valorar los sentimientos de los demás, no sólo los tuyos propios.

Deidara jadeaba ruidosamente. Ese maldito niñato se le había vuelto a escapar de las manos. Si en algo destacaba el idiota de Tobi, era en su habilidad para esconderse de los demás.

Ese maldito niño entrometido era un descerebrado y un insensible. ¿Por qué siempre se las apañaba para meter las narices en todo? Cuando le pillase iba a enterarse de quien era Deidara-sama. De mucho mejor humor, el rubio siguió con su búsqueda. Miraba por todos los lados, no dejaba ninguna sala por mirar, pero Tobi no aparecía por ningún lado. Harto ya de mirar hasta debajo de las piedras (N/A: kien sabe, tl vz Tobi haya aprndido a encogrse xDD), el aprendiz decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. Decidido, se dirigió hacia el taller de su Danna, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Itachi saliendo de allí, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Algo tramaba, seguro.

Picado por la curiosidad, estuvo a punto de seguirle, pero apareció Sasori-danna, echando humo por las orejas, o eso le pareció ver al rubio. Lo cierto es que parecía muy enfadado.

- No te dejaré que ganes, Itachi. Tenlo presente.

¿Qué no le dejaría ganar? ¿Qué había pasado para que su maestro dijese eso? Con dudas en su fino rostro, se alejó de la escena. No tenía ganas de averiguar qué había tras esas palabras. Tenía miedo de su significado.

Sin embargo, una parte de sí mismo se moría por saberlo. ¿Una apuesta? ¿Una competición? Fuera lo que fuera, había conseguido sacar de sus casillas a su Danna. Con la cabeza gacha se encaminó a su pequeña habitación. 

* * *

_Ycon esto temina el capitulo. espero q os haya gustado y k cn ello me perdoneis .._

_Y gracias, gracias gracias x vuestros reviews, la verdad esq me alegra q os guste n-n Pero no os tomeis en serio a Itachi, solo se aburre muxo xDD Y con respecto a la personalidad de los personajes, esq keria q se parecieran a los originales, asik me alegra q digais eso._

_Tambien quiero avisar q debido a mi inconstancia en esto de escribir fics no creo q vaya a hber muxos capis mas, asik puede q este sea el penúltimo o asi._

_kedais avisados n.nU_

_Ja ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

_No voy a poner excusas, porque no las merezco. Ahora que me siento mas vieja y responsable (han pasado 2 años desde que comence este fic, creo) y he decidido que al menos os mereceis que termine de escribir este trabajo. Confirmo que solo queda 1 capitulo por subir, tal vez os guste, talvez no, pero es el final que decidi para esta historia desde sus inicios, y es el final que va a tener. No va a haber lemmon, eso (espero) lo dejare para otra ocasion._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El ataque de Itachi.**

Los días iban pasando lentamente en la guarida de los Akatsukis. Mientras tanto, Itachi hacía planes con Hidan. Tal vez necesitase su ayuda más adelante.

- ¿Y por qué coño debería ayudarte a TI? ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?

- ¿Acaso no es divertido, Hidan? Además, tal vez puedas conseguir lo que tanto quieres…

El peliblanco miró al moreno con suspicacia. ¿Así que lo sabía? ¿Acaso había algo de lo que el Uchiha no tuviese conocimiento? En el fondo sentía lástima por la pareja de idiotas. Cuando él se metía en medio, nada salía bien.

- ¿Y si no quiero cooperar, Itachi?

- Entonces destrozaré a esa persona hasta que no quede nada más que sus restos. ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

Hidan chasqueó la lengua. No tenia opción, debía ayudar al moreno con su plan o todo se echaría a perder. Cómo lo odiaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su plan fracasase.

- ¡Mierda!… Joder, está bien. ¡Tú ganas, JODER! ¿Qué cojones tengo que hacer?

Con una risita, Itachi le explicó cual era su papel en todo el tinglado…

Mientras tanto, en los al rededores de la guarida, dos figuras con las túnicas de la organización conversaban a la sombra de un gran árbol. Era una conversación insustancial como otra cualquiera, pero resultaba agradable pasar el tiempo libre en compañía.

La relación entre ambos no había avanzado mucho, pero últimamente solían acudir a ese árbol a relajarse cuando no había nada que hacer. En estos momentos, Deidara se sentía flotar. Ya había decidido que se convertiría en un buen compañero y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Se había resignado a que tal vez nunca pudiera tenerle, pero sería un amigo para Danna. Costara lo que costase, siempre estaría allí para él.

Sasori también disfrutaba de estos momentos con el joven rubio. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, pues Itachi estaría al acecho. Desde que aquel día le retó, Sasori no podía permitirse ni un momento de descaso. En cuanto se descuidase, el moreno atacaría, seguro.

Por eso no había dormido bien los últimos días y se le veía cansado. Así que Deidara no se extrañó cuando el marionetista apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó dormido. El rubio sospechaba que todo se debía a aquella escena que quedó grabada en su retina. Pero como su maestro no le dijo nada sobre ello, decidió no preguntar. Seguramente ya se enteraría más adelante. O eso esperaba.

Distraídamente, el joven rubio comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a Sasori. Se dio cuenta de que era mucho más suave de lo que se imaginaba. Más suave que la seda. Recreándose con el sedoso cabello rojizo de su maestro, empezó a imaginar la de cosas que le gustaría hacerle a Sasori-danna. Se imaginó besándole los labios, la nariz, los párpados cerrados, las mejillas, la barbilla, su blanco cuello…

Deidara tuvo que detenerse al llegar a ese punto debido a la intrusión de una tercera figura. Hidan. La extraña expresión de su cara puso en guardia al rubio, quien se temió lo peor.

- Deidara…

Eso era malo. Cuando Hidan no empezaba la frase con un insulto era que algo malo pasaba. Con el ceño fruncido, el artista le contestó:

- Al grano, cura, ¿qué quieres?

- Para serte sincero, afeminado, nada bueno. Creo que Itachi trama algo contra la marioneta esta. Si tanto le aprecias, deberías hablar con el creído ése.

Mientras contemplaba como Deidara salía en busca del Uchiha, el religioso soltó un suspiro. En el fondo sentía lástima por aquellos dos. Después de todo, sabía muy bien cómo debían sentirse bajo la presión del moreno.

Hidan miró ahora a Sasori. No quería hacer esto, pero no tenía otra opción. Compuso una expresión de malhumorado tan típica en él. De una patada, despertó al pelirrojo.

- ¡Despierta, marioneta chiflada! ¡¿Qué mierdas haces en un sitio como este?!

Sasori abrió los ojos de golpe. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido. ¿Dónde demonios estaría Deidara? ¿Y qué narices hacía el fanático éste aquí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, cura loco?

- No me llamarías así si supieras por qué estoy aquí, muñequito de madera.

- Ilumíname, entonces.

Hidan dejó escapar una sonrisa. No sabía si se habían dado cuenta, pero el rubio se parecía cada vez más a su maestro. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse distraerse de su objetivo.

- Bien, bien… ¿te cuento un secreto, jodido Pinocho? Hace un rato he visto a Itachi con… bueno, tú ya sabes con quien, ¿no?

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. El marionetista salió disparado hacia la guarida, seguido de cerca por Hidan.

Deidara entró en el cuarto del Uchiha como una tromba. No podía permitir que éste le tocase un solo pelo a su maestro. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse en la puerta, pues lo que vio lo dejó de una pieza. Itachi estaba sentado cómodamente en una butaca, con las piernas cruzadas; un codo sobre el reposabrazos y el otro brazo apoyado sutilmente en su muslo izquierdo. Esa postura no podía significar nada bueno. Por si fuera poco, estaba semidesnudo.

- Buenas tardes, Deidara.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio. ¿En qué lío se había metido ahora? Estaba claro que el Uchiha tramaba algo. Sacudió la cabeza. Esta vez no se dejaría enredar, costara lo que costara.

- ¿Qué quieres hacerle a Sasori-Danna, rata asquerosa?

- Me ofendes. Yo que te recibo con toda mi buena intención y así me lo agradeces.

- ¿_Tú_ buena intención? Vamos, no me hagas reír.

- Está bien, lo admito -. Itachi suspiró teatralmente -. Es cierto que no me he portado muy bien contigo, pero…

- ¿_Conmigo_? – le cortó el rubio.

- Vale. Contigo y con tu _maestro_. ¿Mejor así?

Deidara asintió no muy convencido de la sinceridad de sus palabras. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que el moreno tramaba algo.

- Pues como te iba diciendo, mi comportamiento ha sido deplorable, por eso me gustaría compensarte de alguna manera…

Según pronunciaba estas palabras, la cara de Itachi se fue convirtiendo en una máscara de malicia y la de Deidara empezaba a mostrar un gran desconcierto.

- ¿Qu-qué quieres decir, Itachi?

- Exactamente lo que he dicho, rubito. Si tan sólo tú y yo…

- ¡NO! ¡Ni hablar! ¿Se puede saber qué estas diciendo, Itachi? – el color desapareció del rostro de Deidara al escuchar esas palabras -. N-no… no pensarás hacer…

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no le dejó continuar, pues aplastó sus labios contra los del rubio, en un claro intento de silenciar a su compañero. Deidara se resistió, pero el moreno le empujó contra la pared, haciendo que se golpease en la cabeza con fuerza. No llego a perder el conocimiento, pero sintió cómo perdía fuerzas. Se vio arrastrado hasta la cama de Itachi, quien le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa cruel aparecía en sus labios.

- Vaya, vaya. Mírate. ¿Qué se siente al ser sometido, Deidara? ¿Qué diría tu querido maestro si te viese de esta manera?

El rubio miró horrorizado a Itachi. ¡Era una trampa! Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía y aún así había caído en ella! Comenzó a debatirse de nuevo. El dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza ya no era importante. Cualquier cosa por huir de allí.

El Uchiha centró su atención en la capa del rubio, que comenzó a desabrochar con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra mantenía la férrea presión sobe las muñecas del otro. Una vez abierta ésta, rasgó la camisa de rejilla que había debajo, dejando el pecho desnudo. Deidara apartó la vista, ya sin fuerzas para resistirse. Quería llorar. Si su Danna le viese en esta humillante situación…

Se escuchó un golpe procedente de la puerta. Ambos hombres miraron hacia allí. La cara de Sasori era todo un poema. El rubio, al verle, dejó escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Itachi se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente.

El marionetista no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Itachi y Deidara… Itachi y Deidara… Apretó los puños. Su expresión se convirtió en una máscara de furia. Dio media vuelta y chocó contra Hidan, quien le había seguido. De un empellón le tiro al suelo y salió corriendo lejos de la escena, notando cómo las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había vuelto al árbol donde ambos solían sentarse y hablar. Estaba anocheciendo. Sasori miró hacia ese cielo teñido de rojo, y le pareció que era la puesta de sol más triste y deprimente que había visto en la vida.

* * *

_Y aqui termina el 7º capitulo. No se lo tengais muy encuenta a Itachi, ¿vale? Es que necesitaba poner un malo, y el me venia de perlas. En el fondo es un buen chico, como Tobi xDD_

_Os prometo, y de verdad que lo voy a cumplir, que el ultimo saldra antes de navidades._

_Ja ne!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno, y con esto llegamos al final. Espero que lo disfruteis y me perdonéis si no os gusta, pero es el final que tenía pensado desde el comienzo._

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Un brusco desenlace.**

Los días pasaban dentro de la guarida Akatsuki. Deidara se hallaba sumido en un silencio del que nadie conseguía sacarle. Apenas si salía de su habitación. Ni siquiera había puesto un dedo en su querida arcilla. No estaba inspirado, ni tenía ganas de hacer arte. Sasori no Danna se había negado a escucharle cuando trató de explicar la casi violación del Uchiha. Porque le había dejado marchar en cuanto el marionetista salio corriendo. El rubio todavía tenía grabada en su retina la imagen de su maestro en el momento en que los vio. El dolor que cruzo por su cara desgarró el corazón del joven artista de una manera que parecía irreparable.

- … lo que sea… ¿Deidara? ¿Me estás escuchando? – la Voz de Zetsu se coló en sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo al mundo real. Le miró, confuso. ¿Desde cuando estaba allí? ¿Por qué no se había percatado de que le hablaba? El hombre planta, al ver su cara, hizo una ligera mueca de exasperación. Ahora tendría que repetirlo todo de nuevo -. Te estaba diciendo, Deidara, que no puedes permitir que Itachi se salga con la suya. Es obvio que está jugando con vosotros. No sé el motivo y, mira, tampoco me importa. Pero tanto tú como Sasori parecéis cadáveres andantes, manejados por la mano oscura del Uchiha. Seguro que tu maestro esta tan roto por dentro como tú, por eso debes hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo, ¿entiendes?

Zetsu contempló cómo la cara del aprendiz cambiaba su expresión abatida por una de completa furia, para dar paso después a una determinación capaz de mover montañas. Sí, ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no hacerle morder el polvo al maldito bastardo? Deidara se levantó lentamente, casi con pereza. La vida volvía a brillar dentro de sus ojos azules. Si Danna no quería escuchar, él mismo sería quien le obligase. Si el Uchiha se empeñaba en meterse de por medio, le aplastaría. Recordó su juramento de no abandonar jamás al marionetista. Miró al hombre planta, quien había visto el cambio en el joven y, dándole un escueto "gracias", salió por fin de su cuarto en busca de su amado Sasori.

Itachi apareció junto a Zetsu en el momento en el que el rubio desaparecía por la puerta. Su expresión, normalmente tranquila, mostraba claramente la rabia que bullía por dentro. Antes de que su compañero abriese la boca para soltar uno de sus increíbles discursos, hizo lo que jamás pensó que se vería obligado a hacer. Pidió disculpas.

- Antes de que abras la boca, oh Todopoderoso Zetsu, quiero que sepas que me he retirado de la competición. Pero no ha sido por tus patéticas advertencias. Simplemente he de marcharme con Kisame mañana al amanecer a una misión. Así que cuida bien de tus pollitos, señor Alma-Caritativa, porque cuando vuelva, no les voy a ofrecer ni un sólo segundo de descanso.

Dicho esto, el Uchiha desapareció, dejando al hombre planta sólo. Genial, ahora tendría que hacer de niñera de esos dos.

En ese momento, Sasori estaba recibiendo órdenes de una nueva misión, en la que tendría que ir con Deidara. "Estupendo, justo lo que más deseaba" pensó con ironía. No podía haber sido en peor momento. Pero tenía que cumplir con la misión, como siempre. Suspiró. Tendría que conservar la calma y la frialdad, encerrando sus sentimientos en todo momento. Fue a buscar al rubio. Saldrían esa noche.

No tardó en encontrarlo, pues éste le buscaba a su vez. Sin embargo, se negó a escuchar lo que el rubio le decía, seguro de que sería otra de sus mentiras. Deidara, por su parte, agarró a su Danna por los hombros con brusquedad y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Lo que vio no le gustó lo más mínimo. Le agarró de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras hasta su habitación, confiando en que el hombre planta ya se habría marchado.

Por supuesto, Sasori intentó resistírsele, pero fue en vano. El agarre de su compañero era como el acero. Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido, pues el aprendiz nunca había actuado de esa manera. Sintió cómo le empujaba hacia la pared con fuerza. El marionetista empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Por si fuera poco, el rubio acercó su cara a la de su maestro, de manera que apenas les separaban unos milímetros. Tragó saliva. Intentó decir algo, pero su compañero se le adelantó.

- Te seré sincero, Sasori – el mencionado dio un respingo, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre dicho de esa manera tan pasional -. Estoy cansado de todo esto, de que me ignores, que te hagas daño a ti mismo, que no me creas… y dolido… me duele mucho que pienses que entre ese bastardo y yo haya algo más que odio y violencia. Quiero que me creas, que confíes en mí, que sepas que sólo me importas tú. Tú y nadie más. Deseo que seas consciente de mi presencia, que me mires sólo a mí, que me creas cuando te digo que eres lo más importante de mi vida, Sasori. Y no te pienso dejar marchar… Nunca, ¿me oyes? No volveré a permitir que te vayas de mi lado.

Con esto, Deidara acercó lentamente sus labios a los de su maestro, con dulzura. El pelirrojo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para intentar esquivar el inminente beso. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus labios se tocaron, el mundo desapareció para ellos. El dolor la pelea… todo fue dejado a un lado. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

El beso se volvió más profundo. El esfuerzo de Sasori fue monumental, pero consiguió detener el beso. Deidara le miró con el ceño fruncido. Todo estaba ya perdonado, pero tenían una misión que cumplir. Y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer hasta completarla.

-Deidara, escúchame. Esta noche debemos partir a una misión. Yo… yo me quedaré contigo cuando acabemos la misión, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Te entregarás a mí?

Sasori le miró, sonrojándose. Pero se forzó a asentir.

- Sí… me entregaré a ti.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le vinieron a la memoria a Sasori. Sonrió sarcásticamente. Entregarse a él. Cómo si eso fuera ahora posible. Se moría. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa niña de pelo rosa le había vencido. A él, el mejor marionetista del mundo. Pero estaba en paz. En el fondo, sabía que se lo merecía. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder despedirse de él. La única persona que era más importante que él mismo. El único que era más preciado que sus marionetas. La única persona que amaba en el mundo entero. Si sólo el estuviera aquí. Si sólo pudiese decirle lo que sentía. Sin mentiras, sin medias tintas. Ojalá pudiese abrirle su corazón de manera sincera. Ojalá pudiera volver a tocarle. Pero era demasiado tarde. "Si la reencarnación existe, espero que podamos encontrarnos en otra vida y estar juntos… Deidara…"

Con ese último pensamiento, Sasori de la Arena Roja expiró. Y Deidara lo sintió en lo más hondo de su ser. Comparado con éste, el dolor del brazo que acababa de perder era apenas un cosquilleo. Notaba cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Sentía cómo se abría el agujero que quedaba en su lugar.

Y el mundo perdió su color.

Por ello, Deidara no sintió nada cuando explotó su propio cuerpo en un intento por acabar con el pequeño de los Uchiha. Sintió alivio, porque pronto se reuniría con él. Ya no le importaba otra cosa. Incluso aunque se reunieran en el mismo infierno, aquello sería un paraíso si podía estar a su lado. Su muerte era una auténtica liberación. No iba a echar nada en falta. Ya no.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para su amado: Sasori.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

La mañana era cálida, algo poco común en los comienzos de la primavera. Pero el adolescente disfrutaba de este pequeño regalo. Su pelo rubio parecía oro cuando le daba el sol, y sus ojos eran como el color de un cielo sin nubes. Le gustaba mucho el cielo, y por eso estaba especialmente orgulloso de "parecerse" a éste. Se pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el mirador que había en la parte más alta de la ciudad, al que consideraba como su guarida.

Por ello, no esperaba que ese chico apareciese allí de pronto. Ambos se mantuvieron en el sitio, mirándose a los ojos. No se conocían de nada. Nunca habían cruzado una palabra. No se habían visto nunca. Ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro. Pero sentían como si llevasen toda la vida juntos.

El chico tenía una mirada serena y penetrante, poco normal para alguien que no tendría trece años. El rubio se sentía desnudo frente a esa atrayente mirada, pero perversamente complacido. Iba a preguntarle su nombre, pero el chaval se le adelantó. Tenía una voz suave y bien modulada, al contrario que la suya, que era algo más grave:

- Te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo, y sabes no me gusta esperar.

* * *

_Lamento si os ha parecido corto, pero con el escaso tiempo del que dispongo, es todo lo que he podido hacer. La próxima vez que suba algo, ya lo tendré todo scrito, para que no me vuelva a pasar eso ù.úU_

_Y con esto me despido por ahora. Bye n.n_


End file.
